Yukimura Kazuki
Personality Kazuki is friendly and gets along with pretty much anyone that knows him. These traits allow him to avoid being bullied despite his admittedly mediocre level of popularity, though he doesn’t really go looking for trouble. Even though Kazuki has extroverted traits (and a natural attraction to social pursuits), he doesn’t really act overtly emotional, nor does he actually initiate conversation, mostly waiting for it to come to him. Matter of fact, it’s actually very difficult to make him smile. This is an old habit that stuck around from his days when he was a lot less outgoing. He’s decently smart. He doesn’t make the top of the class in any exams, but he’s above average in pretty much all of them, simply because he does take the time to study up. Though Kazuki is fairly diligent when he has something to do, he doesn’t really come up with any pursuits other than school or photography, which he took up due to special circumstances. On that note, he rarely does any socializing outside of school. In truth, outside of the aforementioned hobbies, Kazuki spends the majority of his days just lazing around. He did join the track club out of an obligation to do it, and really holds no resentment for it, finding it an interesting enough way to pass the afternoon. This and the photography club (of which he’s a mere member of) are the only places where Kazuki is actually widely known, simply because of the much lower amount of students. You’ll rarely listen to Kazuki talk about family. Although it was this element of his life that led to his current personality, he has outgrown his feelings from back then and simply gets along decently with them. What was once an incredible admiration for his uncle has slowly eroded into simple acknowledgment of his existence, and Kazuki actually thinks more about his closer relatives nowadays. He’s big on animals, since they generally don’t have any bias based on years of seeing him in the background. Kazuki actually has a mild persecution complex (more like the opposite in this case, really) in that he doesn’t really believe anyone actually considers him his friend, which at this current moment is very much the truth. Kazuki believes he has squandered his potential and any attempts to enter any sort of circle will be rather late to the game. Again, not too far from the mark. He’s about as big on religion as you would expect any Japanese boy his age to be, and doesn’t really show much superstition beyond visiting shrines and such. Biography Kazuki’s name is written with the kanji for ‘hope’, since that is exactly how his parents see him to this day. They don’t really overload him with responsibilities, and it’s more akin to the typical view a parent has of his child. Regardless, perhaps it was this support that encouraged Kazuki to go through his school life with relative ease. Fairly sociable at the time, Kazuki was often seen playing with friends, and was virtually indistinguishable from his peers. There really isn’t anything special about Kazuki’s family. If anything, it seems to have a great deal of successful artists, but nobody really expects him to follow in those footsteps, seeing as his family is fairly non-traditional. Kazuki does have a big brother, although their age difference is big enough that they never really interacted much. This would normally take a load off him, not having to put up with the family business, but seeing as the Yukimuras are fairly independent in their work, it’s simply just an interesting side-note. Other than that, Kazuki seems rather boring. He’s part of both the photography club and the track club, but he doesn’t really display much in the way of passion (although he actually is somewhat diligent). Perhaps this is the reason why he’s never been more than a member. Whoever remembers Kazuki from his first year of high school or earlier (which certainly isn’t a large list) will remember him as having a completely different personality, being a lot more emotionally detached from everything around him. Alignment (presumed) Law (strong). Kazuki tries to push others more into line with society to compensate for his own perceived failure to do the same. If he doesn't accept his Reflection, there's a chance that Horaoku may approach him about joining Kamijo. Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Persona-users